


What Ifs

by KarryMaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Season 3 Ending, F/M, KaraMel, Monara, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Alternate ending to season 3. As Mon turned to leave Kara forever he asks a question that just might change fate. Based on the song What Ifs by Kane Brown





	What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story is in no way related to the Millma Verse. My friend Kimmie showed me this song What Ifs by Kane Brown and I thought it was perfect for Kara and Mon so decided to write a one shot and an alternate ending to season 3 inspired by the song.

Kara stood on the balcony of the DEO as Mon stepped up. She had been dreading this moment. After so long they had seemed to be getting back together. And she remembered back when she first started liking him. She had been nervous. Wondering what if he hurt me? What if he leaves me?

Well he had done both of those. Not being his fault, he had to leave Earth. To survive but it had hurt her. It had torn her heart in two. She had also been concerned with the planet he came from what if he had found someone else. Someone new and didn't need her. That fear had become reality when he had introduced her to his wife Imra, but now Imra and Mon marriage was no more. But here he stood. Leaving her again of his own free will. To go back to the future. She would never see him again. And all she could say was "if you didn't go you would not be the man I admire."

He turned around but stopped. "What if I was made for you?" Mon asked making Kara turn back around. Shocked by those words. "What if you were made for me?"

"Mon?" Kara asked so confused.

"What if this is destiny?" Mon asked.

"Mon you hurt. You left me. You found someone else," Kara said.

"And I came back to you," Mon said taking a step forward. "Hundreds of years between us. You were long dead when I got out of that pod, but here I am and here you are. What if this is it? This is where I am meant to be?"

Mon came closer taking Kara hand and bringing her into him. "What if all the stars lined up to bring me back to you?"

Mon then did what Kara never expected and got down on one knee. "I've been married before, but I never been married to someone I loved before. Because you stole my heart so long ago now and never gave it back. Kara Zor-El of the House of El. Let's bring Daxam and Krypton together at last. Marry me."

"What if this is our last first kiss?" Kara asked and she kissed Mon.

"Does that mean yes?" Mon asked after the kiss was over wondering.

"That means yes Prince Mon-El," Kara said. "What if we stay together forever?"

"What if we stop talking in what ifs and start talking about our future. Not the 31st century. Right here in the 21st," Mon said. "The 31st century will survive without me."

"I like that," Kara said kissing Mon cheek.

The two lovers didn't notice Brainy, Imra, Winn, and Alex standing just outside the balcony watching every last second. Hearing every last word. "He has to return. The AIs…."

"I'll take care of the AIs," Imra said. "And the legion. Mon deserves his true happy ending."

"But…" Brainy started. He was so sure Mon needed to go back.

"Hey you big smurf if you even try to mess that up I will figure out how to kill you. I don't care you're an AI. No one messed with my little sister," Alex said giving Brainy a death glare. The ever-protective big sister.

"Dude I would back off," Winn said. "And I'm not going to the 31st century either." Brainy turned to look at Winn shocked. He had already agreed to go. "I got a wedding to attend." Winn gave a smile wondering if he could get Mon to make him best man. "I wonder if they realized they were quoting a song?" Winn asked Alex who shrugged.

"I better get to the ship," Imra said getting she was going back alone as Alex went to start her new duties as director and Winn went back to his station.

Mon and Kara stayed there looking at the city. Mon arm around Kara knowing the future was bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note: Like I said up top this is just a drabble based on the song. I hope you ejoyed it and if you want REVIEW and let me know.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
